


Free and Happy

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Quidditch, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Ginny is sore after Quidditch practice and Luna offers to give her a massage.





	Free and Happy

Ginny loved flying. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing by, the weightlessness of the broom under her, and of course, she loved Quidditch. And she was damn good at it too. But as much as she loved it, Quidditch practice was killer. She was exhausted and sore, but in a good way, if that made sense.

Ever since they started dating, Luna would come and watch Ginny practice. At first, Wood had been suspicious that she was spying on them for Ravenclaw’s team, but when she showed up to the first match of the season with her giant lion head, he accepted her. Perhaps he just liked having the praise.

Regardless, Ginny loved looking down at the stands and seeing her there, the blonde girl occasionally waving up at her and flashing her smiles. It was sweet, knowing that though Luna didn’t really care about the sport, she liked watching Ginny.

“You just look like you belong up there,” Luna had once told her. “On your broom, up in the sky. You’re so…free and happy.”

Luna had a way with words that never failed to make Ginny blush.

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” Oliver called, and seven brooms tilted to the ground and landed. Ginny was sweaty and sore and wanted nothing more than to leave, but of course Wood was going to stand there and talk about strategy and timing and scoring and blah blah blah for far longer than necessary.

By the time he finished, Ginny didn’t even want to move. As the team headed towards the school to get out of their gear, Ginny simply groaned and slumped over, lay back on the grass.

When she opened her eyes and looked up, Luna was standing above her.

“That looked like a rough practice,” Luna observed before sitting down beside her.

Ginny nodded. “I’m so sore.”

“I’m sorry. Where does it hurt?”

“My shoulders mostly,” Ginny replied.

“Roll over,” Luna said.

“Huh?”

“Roll over. I’ll give you a massage!”

Normally Ginny would be incredibly flustered by the whole situation, but a massage sounded perfect at the moment, so she complied. Most of the students on the grounds were far enough away that they wouldn’t notice them anyway.

Luna’s hands were cold slipping up her shirt and made her gasp, but when she started rubbing her shoulders, Ginny relaxed under her touch instantly. She could feel the tension in her muscles slowly disappearing. If she had any less dignity, she may have let out a moan because of how good it felt.

Luna’s hands were soft, and Ginny felt totally blissful lying there. Hands wandered over her back, pressing into pressure points and Ginny swore this simple Muggle practice should have been considered magic.

“Have I ever mentioned that I love you?” Ginny spoke up, slightly muffled as her head was resting in her arms, but Luna understood her all the same.

“Once or twice,” she joked. “I love you too.”

And then Luna’s touch started to…change. It became lighter, switching spots quicker, moving towards her sides, and Ginny squirmed against the grass. Maybe if she didn’t say anything, kept her reactions under control, Luna would stop.

But Luna didn’t stop, her nails now in the mix, tracing patterns down her back and brushing near her ribs, and Ginny sucked in her breath and willed herself to make it through.

“Are you okay? You’re getting all tense again.”

“M’fine,” Ginny replied shortly.

“Are you sure?” Luna asked again, this time swiping her fingers against Ginny’s lower back.

“You’re just tickling me a little,” Ginny admitted, unable to hold back the giggle that left her mouth.

“Oh, really? I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Luna replied innocently, but she didn’t stop. Her nails were moving up and down Ginny’s sides, and Ginny was giggling into her arms, trying to keep quiet because there were other students on the grounds and she did have a bit of dignity left still.

Why thought it was a smart idea, she wasn’t sure, but in her head, it seemed like the right move, so she rolled over onto her back, trying to grab Luna’s wrists. But now she had only given Luna access to more ticklish spots, fingers skittering over her stomach, and she couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“Luna, cut it out!”

“I’m just trying to relax you!”

“This is relaxing, it tickles!”  
Luna was grinning, obviously enjoying the sight of her girlfriend flushed and squirming against the grass.

“No more, no more!” Ginny begged. She was already tired from practice and Luna could be quite merciless.

Luna stopped at her words, reaching up to brush the hair from Ginny’s eyes as she caught her breath.

“I like watching you be tickled as much as I like watching you fly,” Luna said.

Ginny’s face turned even pinker than it had been. “Why?”

“Well, you look totally adorable, first of all. But also…it’s like when you’re flying. You just look so happy and free, like you’re just totally yourself. Like you’re doing something you love.”

Ginny didn’t know what to say to that, so she simply brought a hand up to cover her blushing face. “Shush,” she mumbled, incredibly flustered by her girlfriend’s words.

“C’mon, let’s go inside,” Luna said, standing up and holding her hand out to help Ginny up.

And Ginny took it, and the two of them walked back towards the school, fingers intertwined.

Oh, and Ginny totally got her revenge later that evening.


End file.
